Mario (SSB8)
.]] Mario is a starter character that appears in Super Smash Bros. Endgame. He is the main protagonist of his own series and the mascot of Nintendo. His attacks are basically punching and kicking opponents. Mario can shoot fireballs, use his Cape and use F.L.U.D.D. Appearance Mario appears as a human being with a mustache and red shirt and cap. He also has blue overalls, brown shoes, brown hair and gloves. On-Screen Appearance *Mario jumps out of a Warp Pipe and says "Let's-a go!". *Mario falls from the sky, spinning like a ball and lands gracefully. *Mario jumps out of a Cannon and lands on the ground headfirst. Moves Table coming soon... Attack 1 - Mario jabs the opponent. Attack 2 - Mario punches the opponent. Attack 3 - Mario kicks the opponent away. Side Attack - Mario kicks the opponent. Down Attack - Mario sweep kicks the opponent. Up Attack - Mario uppercuts the opponent. Down Aerial Attack - Mario does his Mario Tornado move. Up Aerial Attack - Mario flip kicks the opponent. Side Aerial Attack - Mario kicks the opponent with both legs. Neutral Special: Fireball - Mario shoots a fireball. It can be customized two times, one where the fireball is bigger and slower and does more damage and another which is small and faster and does less damage than the usual fireball. Side Special: Cape Flip - Mario swings his cape, causing the opponent to flip backwards. It can be customized two times, one where it causes opponents that are near the cape flip backwards and another which shoots a magical exploding ball which does high knockback, but small damage. Down Special: F.L.U.D.D - Mario pulls out F.L.U.D.D and it does the following; sprays water at the opponents, push them away, blows fire which does damage and gives the opponent the Burn status effect or shoots a beam of electricity horizontally which does damage and gives the opponent the Paralyze status effect. It cannot be customized. Up Special: Super Jump Punch - Mario uppercuts the opponent in the air. Whenever Mario hits someone, coins will pop out. It can be customized three times, one where Mario has his fist on fire and does more damage, another where Mario uppercuts the opponent but after the attack, the opponent is blasted upwards, and yet another where Mario does it like Luigi, but when an opponent in near, it does more damage. Final Smash: Superstar Finale: Mario grabs a Invincible Star and charges up a fiery blast (occansically he will say "Ka...me...ha...me...HAAA!") and blasts it which covers up 25% of the screen. Anyone caught in the blast will take major damage and will be blown off the stage. Taunt(s) *Mario will grow big and shrinks down to normal size. *Mario does his Donkey Kong ''death animation. *Mario will spin and takes his hat off at the opponents. Victory Pose(s) *Mario spins his fist and punches at the camera. *Mario does his Power Star get animation from Super Mario 64 (ocansionally a Shine Sprite appears instead of the Power Star). *Mario charges both hands with fire and claps. *Mario says ''"Hey! You're really good-a! See you next time!" to the screen. Victory Theme(s) *"Power Star Get!" theme from either Super Mario 64 or Super Mario Galaxy 1/2. *A remixed version of the "Course Clear" theme from Super Mario Bros.. Alternate Costumes #Fire Mario's palette. #Green hat and shirt and light brown overalls. #NES Mario's palette. #Black and White palette. #Wario's palette. #Waluigi's palette. #Ice Mario's palette. Gallery Mariossbi.png|Mario's artwork. Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Starters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Males Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Playable Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages